This invention relates to medical procedures generally, and more specifically to microwave (a subset of radio-frequency) electromagnetic radiation used for aiding in liposuction.
Liposuction is a procedure by which fatty tissue is removed from portions of the body by percutaneous insertion of a tube catheter into the fatty tissue, and by application of suction to the proximal end of the tube. The distal end of the catheter is moved about through the fatty tissue, to mechanically loosen its attachment to adjacent tissue. Suction applied to the proximal end of the tube draws the loosened fatty tissue through the tube to a discharge container.
Liposuction treatment requires vigorous manipulation of the suction catheter to dislodge the fatty tissue, and gives rise to the possibility of undesired injury to other tissues of the patient. Also, the drawing of matter through the catheter tube from the interior of the body inevitably results in drawing of some microbial matter into the body as pressures equalize, thereby giving rise to the possibility of infection. An improved liposuction technique is desired.